Recaptured Youth
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Booth forces the team to take a day off to relax and watch movies. This has unforseen consequences as Bones starts to act more and more like a teenager every passing day. Hilarity and trouble soon follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Recaptured Youth**

**By InuGhost2.0**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in this. Zip, zilch, nada, nothing and that is not likely to change any time soon.**

**A/N: Just an idea I came up with that I liked and what can I say sometimes I come up with some rather strange and interesting things. It should be noted that this takes place during the fourth season but Zach is still working at the Jeffersonian, and anything contained in '' is internal monologue.**

It was eight in the morning and the sun was shining outside. Despite it only being March it was actually a rather warm and pleasant day, the kind that children would rather be out playing in as opposed to being locked up in school. On a day like this many people yearned to be outside doing something fun or entertaining even the adults. At least anyone except for those that worked at the Jeffersonian Institution.

"I'm seeing it, and yet I still refuse to believe it. We haven't had a case in what…two weeks, it's a lovely day outside, and yet here you all are working like crazy. Hasn't anyone here ever heard of 'taking a day off'?" FBI agent Seeley Booth stood in the foyer of the Jeffersonian with his hands on his hips and a bewildered look on his face. To say he was astonished would be an understatement.

At least Angela and Hodgins looked over at Booth from their current tasks to gape in shock at the dress of the FBI agent. Instead of his usual business suit attire the agent was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a long sleeve T-Shirt with a short sleeved Hawaiian shirt over it, and to complete the ensemble he had a pair of sunglasses resting on top his head. For some reason yet unknown to them Booth was carrying a large duffle bag in his hands.

"Um…is that the FBI's new dress code Booth? Because if it is then the FBI needs to reconsider professionalism over style and comfort." Speaking up for the speechless Hodgins, Angela hoped Booth would provide enough explanation to answer her question, and possible enough to gossip over with Temperance.

"I'm glad you asked that Angela. No, the FBI hasn't changed their dress code but since it seems that the villains are taking a vacation my Boss decided to give me a week off. And since I'm a nice guy who knows that you guys have nothing better to do I thought we could relax, sit back, and play hooky for a day. I even brought snacks and movies." Smiling brightly at the now grinning squints Booth lifted the duffle bag up over his shoulder as he hurried up the steps.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea Booth so long as you actually have a decent movie selection in there. There is no way I'm agreeing to this unless you've got something in there that I want to see." Hodgins took the duffle from Booth before quickly setting it down and unzipping it to look through the contents. "Let's see what you have in here. Sweet you actually brought Fight Club and The Godfather glad to see you have some decent taste Booth. And by the looks of the rest of this I'd say you've got something for everyone even Zach."

"What is that supposed to mean Hodgins? I don't have that strange of tastes in movies do I? Besides I've got some important work that I need to do for Dr. Brennan before the end of next week." Not receiving an answer fast enough from the sniggering Hodgins or the chuckling Booth, Zach turned to Angela with a puzzled expression.

"It's okay Zach we don't think anything less of you. It's just not often you find someone who still enjoys watching cartoons for something other than the comedic elements." Angela smiled as she said this placing a hand gently on Zach's shoulder before turning back to Booth. "It'll take a little work, but I'm certain I can convince Cam to join us. You however will need to deal with Dr. Brennan. In the meantime we'll just head off to the conference room with this and start without you." Snatching the bag off the table she and Hodgins each grabbed one of Zach's arms and took off dragging the protesting doctor away with them.

"Great this could be a problem. How should I approach this? After all it's Bones we're talking about, and she's not exactly the easiest person to sway at times. The better question is why I'm still standing here talking to myself, and why I let them get away with the movies, beer, and popcorn." Sighing quietly to himself he ran a quick hand through his hair taking the moment to come up with a strategy, and to place his sunglasses in his shirt pocket before he dropped them on the floor.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was working quietly in her office. She was typing the next chapter for her story on the computer for the umpteenth time and was still not satisfied with it. Sighing heavily she once again deleted the five pages she had spent yesterday writing. Despite her inexhaustible patience she was beginning to become frustrated. She hated to admit it but she was suffering from writers block, and had been for the last week. Pushing away from her computer she rubbed at her tired eyes lost in thought before she was rudely interrupted by someone barging into her office. Looking up at her partner Seeley Booth Dr. Temperance Brennan said the first thing that popped into her head.

"What are you doing in my office Booth, and why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit. You look more ready for a day at the beach then for a day of work. Wait are you here because we finally have a case to work on? Oh of course you are, there is no other reason you'd be here. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you out at your truck. I just have to get my equipment." Excitement filled her voice at the thought of getting herself out of the rut she was in, and becoming fixated on it she quickly forgot about her earlier frustration, or the questions she had asked Booth.

"Whoa hold on Bones. I'm not here because of a case. I came by because my Boss gave me a week off, and I figured you and the squints needed a break so I brought movies and snacks over for us to enjoy." He had managed to grab the babbling forensic anthropologist by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back down into her chair. Satisfaction welled up inside of him at the astonished look of his speechless partner.

Unfortunately what Booth didn't know was that it wasn't joy or surprise that had rendered the good doctor speechless. It was instead anger and disappointment. 'How can Booth do this to me? Here I thought he was different from other people, but _nooo. _Special Agent Seeley Booth derives as much pleasure out of crushing another person's hope just like everyone else. And further more he had the audacity to yank on the back of my shirt to get me to sit back down. He could at least have asked me nicely or said something!' Fury filled Bones as she pushed violently away from her desk. Not caring that she slammed her chair into the wall behind her leaving a sizeable dent in said wall. All her breathing and calming exercises forgotten Bones maneuvered to the other side of her desk and slugged Booth hard in the face. "HOW DARE YOU SEELEY BOOTH! I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED MY FATHER OR EVEN HOWARD EPPS TO BE PERFECTLY FINE WITH PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS LIKE THAT!" Satisfied that Booth had gotten her point Dr. Temperance Brennan sat back down at her computer.

"Ok Bones first off you're the one who jumped to conclusions not me, and second of all I'm shocked that you actually hauled off and hit me." Rubbing tenderly at his sore jaw Booth slowly made his way around Bones' desk. Using all the subtlety he possessed he reached into his pocket for the items he had brought along in the event Bones had not been swayed. "Unfortunately it just proves that you've been working to hard and need to take a day off." Before Bones could react Booth had managed to slam one of the open cuffs down on her right wrist managing to secure it to the chair before Bones' other hand tried to stop him before it to became cuffed to the chair.

"Booth what the hell do you think your doing! This is kidnapping. Guards! Guards!" Yelling at Booth in anger as he repeated the process on her feet Bones yanked hard and helplessly at the cuffs securing her hands to the chair.

"Geeze Bones you really need to relax. Even Angela and the Jeffersonian guards felt that you needed to take a break every once in awhile. Though believe me Bones as much as it hurts me to do this, it's for your own good." Booth couldn't help the laughter or the smile that lit up his face as he managed to secure a gag in the helpless forensic anthropologists' mouth effectively muffling her protests. "Sorry Bones but that gag is staying in until you calm down. Angela is deep-set on watching Music and Lyrics, and plus it's rude to talk loudly during a movie." That said Booth started pushing Bones out of her office and down the hall, to where the rest of the team was waiting for them so they could start the movie.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Oh and if you want feel free to give suggestions or ideas for what should happen, or even for what movie(s) the gang watch. Thank you.


	2. A day of Frivolity

**Recaptured Youth Ch2**

**By: InuGhost2.0**

**Disclaimer: Give me the rights to BONES or give me death! (Lightning strikes near the author barely missing him as he glances nervously at the blackened ground) On second thought I'm perfectly fine with still owning nothing. (Lightning once again strikes near the author) Ok…seems Fox doesn't know how to take a joke. (Gets struck with multiple lightning bolts) Ow. **

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay in this. I have unfortunately been busy with school and my other stories which kept pushing this back. I would also like to mention that the views expressed in this chapter, and Bones' movie choice are not meant to offend anyone and do not truly depict the actors or characters true views or choices. Further this is a humor story and is supposed to be entertaining and hopefully funny. Thank you.

It was around midmorning and the movie marathon was proceeding along with little difficulty. After Booth had wheeled Bones into one of the large conference room the Squints had quickly browsed through the movies Booth had brought and each selected the movie they personally wanted to see. A brief argument had broken out of how to decide the movie order before Booth had wordlessly thrown a notebook he'd brought with him down onto the table indicating they were to write down their selection and the movies would be drawn from a hat.

The group had already watched 'Music and Lyrics', Angela's choice, and were just finishing 'Shooter', Hodgins own personal choice. Bones had finally quieted down midway through the first movie after realizes her muffled protests were proving fruitless. Sitting back she attempted to enjoy herself and was soon thoroughly engrossed in the movie. By now she was eager to continue watching movies and was hopeful when her name was drawn.

"Guess its Bones' turn to choose the movie. That is if you've decided to be cooperative and behave yourself." Kneeling in front of her Booth reached behind her head and skillfully undid the knot of the gag.

"Yes Booth I'll behave myself so long as you undo these restraints and finally let me partake of the refreshments. As for the movie to watch I've long wanted to see 'The Da Vinci Code' since it's supposed to be really good."

Sighing Booth ran a hand through his hair his smile still sitting firmly on his face. Turning he looked over at the Squints for confirmation and after a brief nod from Angela he had made his decision. "Ok Bones we'll take your word that you'll behave. Though I hafta ask why 'The Da Vinci Code'?" reaching into the pocket of his shorts he extracted the key for the handcuffs and set about unlocking them with trained precision.

"It was a rather enjoyable story to read, and it offers a look at the Catholic Church without the sting of dogma and fear of persecution. It also shows how strong the Church is even today and how much it likely fears the growing intellect of the populace and the subsequent loss of followers." Free of the handcuffs Bones gingerly rubbed her wrists working to restore circulation as she slowly rose from her computer chair while winching slightly at the minor discomfort in her legs.

"Bones it's a work of fiction that inaccurately depicts and outright distorts some historic events. It's a pot shot at the Catholic religion and shows it in a negative light."

"I know that Booth, and it's not the first film to take such liberties. Hell the film Hodgins' chose made it appear that the whole Kennedy Assassination conspiracy is reality. Honestly if a film like this truly hurt people's faith in the church then how strong was their faith to begin with."

Cam could tell that the two partners were gearing themselves up for another one of their long arguments and decided to nip it in the bud. Sticking two fingers in her mouth she whistled loudly. "Look I for one would much rather spend my day off relaxing, but if you two want to spend it arguing there are plenty of jobs I can find for you two to do. Am I making myself clear?" Seeing their downcast eyes and listening to their silence was all the answer Cam needed. "Now that it's settled can you two please sit down and be quiet so we can watch this movie?" leaning back against the couch Cam idly grabbed some popcorn out of the bowl Zach was holding while Booth and Bones reacquired their seats.

It was several hours later and the Squints plus Booth had seen more than enough movies. Bordering on boredom Hodgins' came up with an activity they could do, and Booth headed for his car in which the item was stored. Upon his return the gang quickly situated themselves and started playing.

"Come on Bones you have to guess." Booth could see the sweat starting to bead on the forensic anthropologist's brow and from her fixated stare he knew she was beginning to lose her confidence.

"Booth how can you honestly expect me to hazard a guess when I don't know enough about the crime? I can't examine the body, question the suspects, and I don't even know where the murder took place."

"Bones just take a chance, who knows you might actually be correct."

Breathing deeply to focus Dr. Brennan made her decision. "It was Angela, with the gun, in the living room."

For several seconds Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Booth stared at Dr. Brennan in stunned silence. Zach meanwhile continued to look at the group trying to figure out what he was missing out on.

"Uh…Sweetie you said the whole thing wrong."

"I did?" Grabbing the instruction book that was sitting next to her Dr. Brennan flipped through it trying to locate the information she sought. After finding it she scanned through it. "Ok, it was Ms. Scarlet with the revolver in the Lounge." She wore a look of triumph upon her face until Angela, Booth, and Cam each showed her a card they held. "This game makes little sense."

By the time 9:30 came around the group was thoroughly exhausted and bid each other goodnight before heading for home. Most surprising had been Dr. Brennan who had really gotten into the day off, and had actually pleaded with the group to stay for another hour to eat ice cream and play some more games. After being gently and firmly told by Booth and Cam that they still had work tomorrow she had silently headed out to her car a glum look on her face. Arriving home Dr. Brennan took a shower in hopes of relaxing and refocusing her mind. Feeling calmer and level headed she sat herself in front of her computer and started typing away on her story. She was quite pleased with what she had written within the last forty minutes and leaned back to stretch out her back when her eyes caught the television set she had recently purchased. Dr. Brennan remembered buying it a couple weeks ago to aid in her writing and in hopes of it curing her writers block. A glance at the clock showed it to be 10:45.

"You know I've probably done enough work on this for tonight, and it's high time I actually relax and enjoy myself for once." Shutting off her computer Dr. Brennan turned on the TV and DVD player. After selecting a decent movie to watch she heading into the kitchen for some ice cream before settling down on the couch for the night.

_A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review and let me know what you thought. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors._


End file.
